Wingman
by MissSkullcandy
Summary: What would Ryu do on a sunny autumn weekend in the park with Teppei? Well of course - hit on girls!


**Hello my dear readers! Here is another little treat for you. Since there aren't any Ryu stories out there, I decided to write this. I hope you enjoy it. ^^**

**Sadly, I don't own Faster than a Kiss. **

**

* * *

**

Wingman

It was one of those warm autumn days, sun shining on the colourful trees, making the world seem like a masterpiece of art. The air was fresh, turning the exposed noses and cheeks, of the many people on the streets, red with its coldness. There were a lot of people on the streets enjoying the last bit of good weather before winter would arrive. Everybody seemed happy and eager to do something on this fine day.

The most popular destination was of course the park. You could see people leisurely strolling through the fallen leaves, couples cuddling on benches and children playing to their hearts content on the playground, while their worried parents watch from the sidelines.

Among this group of people, though, was one young and cunning man, who wasn't only interested in watching the child he currently took care of. This man was Ryu Shindo, he was taking the little boy next door, Teppei, out to play in the park, or that was what everybody would think if they saw him now. It actually was partially the truth, but only partially. Of course he loved spending time with the cute boy, so today he could kill two birds with one stone and he didn't even have to feel guilty to use the innocent and adorable Teppei for his own purposes.

At the moment he was sitting on a bench next to the playground, where he watched his young protégée play with the other children in the sand. While he was sitting there his eyes ever so often trailed off viewing the parents around him, fathers and couples were instantly dismissed from his mind, while the single mothers were eyed a little more carefully. He tried to make out if there were any signs of a wedding ring or if he could go through with his plan. Looking left and right he scanned all the faces until he caught sight of a woman standing alone a little beyond the crowd of parents. She was of average height, had long black hair and big greyish green eyes, which gave her a youthful look. All in all she was a very pretty woman, Ryu estimated her age to be about 22 to 26, her young looks and the cheerful aura made it hard to say for certain. She had her arms crossed in front of her and had a bright smile on her lips as she waved towards a child on the playground. Following her gaze Ryu saw, that she was watching a little girl, probably a year younger than Teppei. The girl was standing on top of the slides, proudly waving to the woman Ryu was currently checking out.

He went on watching them for a couple of minutes before he decided to set his plan into action.

"Teppei! Teppei! Come here for a second," obediently Teppei stood up and walked to his kindergarten teacher, curious as to what he would want from him.

"What, Ryu-kun?" it was an adorable sight to see the little boy look up to him with his big questioning eyes.

"Teppei, do you see that girl by the slides there? The one with the two pigtails?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you go play with her, she seems really nice," of course he didn't want to force him to something he didn't want to do.

"Okay," with a big smile Teppei merrily skipped in the direction of the little girl.

Ryu watched the children in anticipation, and as he saw them walk away together, each a tiny shovel in hand to play with the sand, his eyes instantly darted towards the woman, who had watched them worriedly. He caught her sighing and smiling in relief and as he predicted she turned her head in search of the parents of the young boy.

As their eyes met the ex-host greeted her with a charming smile, causing her to blush slightly and smile sweetly. Confidently he stood up and made his way to the yet unknown woman.

"Hi," he casually greeted her, as if it was normal to talk to strange people on a playground.

"Eh, hi," up close the young lady seemed even prettier, with her cheerful but shy aura.

"So is that your daughter playing with Teppei?" Ryu didn't let himself get dishearten by her short response and let his natural charm play.

"No, she's my niece. I'm just here to babysit her for the weekend, while my sister and her husband are out of town. And that little boy, Teppei was his name, is he your son?"

They were now freely talking, and to Ryu it seemed that the woman before him was a little more interested in his answer than actually necessary.

"No, he is my neighbour's little brother, and I happen to be his kindergarten teacher," he paused a little to see her reaction and as he had hoped her eyes lit up the tiniest bit and her smile widened a little, "so, what is your niece's name?"

His plan was to, at first, show more interest in the child than the woman herself, to get her sympathy. It wasn't hard for him to show interest in children, he loved them.

"Her name is Mayumi. But I didn't quite catch your name?" she rather asked than stated, while shyly looking up into Ryu's dark eyes. At this he had to chuckle slightly.

"That's because I haven't told you my name yet," another charming smile made her giggle a little, "I am Ryu. And who might you be, my lovely lady?"

He took her hand in his and bent down to lightly kiss it, in the manner of an old fashioned gentleman. He had to suppress a smirk after he looked up again, her face was red with a cute blush and her eyes were widened in surprise.

"I... I am... eh..." she stammered seemingly unable to find words in her flustered mind, "I am Yumi."

"What a wonderful name," he let go of her hand and stood up straight, "so are you from here?"

As Ryu flirted with the beautiful woman named Yumi in front of him, he silently thanked Teppei for being the best wingman ever.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review :D**


End file.
